Old James
by TheStationmaster
Summary: James tries to prove that he isn't old by taking a famous composer and his orchestra.


**Another original Thomas story, this time it's "Old James" with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

James is proud to work on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. He loves his shiny red-paint, as well as pulling coaches, but he hates pulling freight cars.

Sometimes, James likes to make-fun of old-fashioned engines, like Henry.

"You need to work faster Henry! Special Welsh coal doesn't mean you can be reliable!"

Henry grunted. He didn't like what James had said.

But one day, Sir Topham Hatt came to Tidmouth Sheds with a special announcement.

"A world-famous classical music composer will be performing at the theater tonight with his orchestra." I need an engine who can handle taking not just the composer, but the entire orchestra and their instruments."

Everyone was excited. They wanted to take the famous composer.

"I'll do it." said Gordon proudly.

Sir Topham Hatt sterned.

"I'm nervous that you'll go too-fast, and cause the instruments to fly all over the place."  
Gordon was very cross.

But this gave James an idea.

"I'll do it!" exclamed James.

All the other engines gasped, but Sir Topham Hatt was pleased.

"I think this will be a perfect job for you James!" said Sir Topham Hatt as he walked away.

"You're too old James." teased Gordon. "Twice this week, you were late with the Express, and both times, I was forced to pull it, and both of those days, were my days off from pulling the Express!"

"And you complain that I'm old-fashioned because of my special Welsh coal!" snorted Henry.

"But you are a really useful engine James." said Percy. "Plus, you're always on time."

James felt better now.

Later that day, James was at the wash down, getting clean so that he could take the famous composer.

Then, Thomas came by.

"Hello James!" he said.

"Hello Thomas! I get to take the famous composer and his orchestra tonight! Isn't that exciting!"

Thomas was puzzled.

"Why did Sir Topham Hatt choose you to take the composer? Gordon should be taking him, because he's fast and reliable. You're too slow and too old!"

James was cross and red in the face, but his driver laughed.

"That is not true. James is young, and he can take the composer and the orchestra! Just watch and see."

Then James puffed away.

When he arrived back at Tidmouth Station, Sir Topham Hatt was waiting for him. So was Lady Hatt, and Dowager Hatt. Everyone was dressed in fancy clothing for the performance.

James noticed special silver coaches sitting in the yard.

"Are those new coaches?" James asked.

"Yes they are." said Sir Topham Hatt. "And these coaches are special because you'll be using them to transport the famous composer and the orchestra to the theater for the big performance. Yoou must hurry James. The composer and orchestra are waiting at Knapford Station.

James was coupled up to the special coaches. He felt very excited.

Soon, the signal turned to green, and James began to puff.

But there was a problem. James wasn't able to move the new coaches!

Sir Topham Hatt didn't look happy at all.

"I can't do it!" moaned James.

"Keep pushing!" said Sir Topham Hatt.

Finally, James gave up. Sir Topham Hatt was cross.

"All you are doing is causing confusion and delay!" boomed Sir Topham Hatt.

"It's okay James." said his driver. "Just keep trying, and you'll do it."

So James puffed and puffed as hard as he could, and slowly began moving out of the station.

"It's working, it's working!" he exclaimed.

As they approached the countryside, it became more easier to pull the new coaches.

"You probably needed to get used to the coaches, that's why you had trouble at first." explained the fireman."

They soon arrived at Knapford Station. The famous composer shook the driver and fireman's hand, then, along with the orchestra, boarded the coaches.

Workmen raced to fill the coaches with the instruments for the performance.

When everyone was on-board, James once again set off, this time for the theater.

Now it was more easier for James to pull the coaches.

"I feel good being young." said James

But then, there was trouble. James was accidentally switched onto the Express line from the line that would take James to the theater! The driver attempted to reduce steam to slow James down, but James kept going even faster!  
The new coaches couldn't handle the speed that James was going.

Worse was to come. Freight cars full of fruit were lying up ahead. The driver applied the brakes, but it was too late! James smashed into the fruit cars, and fruit flew everywhere, even on the new coaches!

Thankfully, the conductor and the orchestra weren't hurt or covered with fruit.

Moments later, Gordon arrived with the rescue train.

"Well James." boasted Gordon. "It goes to show you that you can't do very important things. You are a very old engine!"

James was upset.

"All I wanted to do was show Sir Topham Hatt and the other engines that I can do big things! And now I've caused a very sticky mess."

When Gordon heard this, an idea flew into his funnel.

"Maybe I can assist in pulling some coaches, so that the work can be done!" he suggested.

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed James.

So the driver assisted in uncoupling some of the coaches, and recoupled them up to Gordon.

Soon, the two engines happily puffed away.

They arrived to the theater right on time. Sir Topham Hatt was very pleased.

"Good job Gordon for assisting James!" said Sir Topham Hatt.

"Thank you!"

"And James, you are a very useful engine!"

James smiled.

The performance that night was a great success. James felt proud, and learned that even old engines need help sometimes, but they are still very useful.


End file.
